Helmets have been used in military applications since ancient times. In general, the primary function of military helmets has been protection. In particular, in modern times, military helmets provide protection against ballistic projectiles such as bullets and/or shrapnel. As such, military helmets have generally not been designed to provide protection against other types of impacts, such as collisions (e.g., with fixed objects), which may benefit from different types of materials and/or configurations than those employed to maximize ballistics protection.
In recent times, military helmets have begun to include additional components that provide some ancillary functionalities. For example, communications systems, display systems, and/or other systems have been integrated into military helmets.
However, conventional military helmets tend to be universal solutions that do not provide for customization to accommodate personal preference, functionality required for a task at hand, specific responsibilities within a tactical group (e.g., communications, tactical command, etc.), and/or other motivations. Further, these helmets do not enable meaningful customization of protection.